Al's Advice Column
by Eat My Metal Fist
Summary: Ask for Alphonse Elric's advice on something, and he'd be happy to help out!
1. Chapter 1

Dear, well..whoever is reading this!

Hey it's Alphonse Elric! Brother always gets replies on his letter-writing fics, but he's usually rude and grumpy…and since everyone always wants him to say "Hi!" to me, now you can do it yourself! I made an advice column because I like helping people with their problems, and I can be nicer then brother sometimes. I'd be happy to give you advice on anything! Write you soon!

-Alphonse Elric


	2. Letters 1

**So sorry everyone! Me and brother have been so busy lately, you have no idea. I hope you can somehow forgive me because I haven't been a good friend to you all, and I hope I can still help you even if it took so long to reply! I apologize again!**

**--**

_Dear Alphonse,  
I've been having problems with my friend. I feel as she's ignoring me! What should I do?  
-Mimi Suzuki aka The Music Alchmist  
P.S. Sending lots of hugs :3_

**--**

**Mimi,**

**Have you asked what's wrong? It might not be anything, after all. You might also want to think if you have said or done anything that might have made her upset with you. If you did, you could apologize to her. I hope you two work it out!**

**--**

_Hi Alphonse, My mom and my friend's mom had a fight and now we barely hang out anymore! We love each other to death and my mom likes her and her mom likes me but they can't stand being in the same room together and it's putting a strain on our friendship. What should i do? (By the way my mom loves you to pieces and Edward.)_

_-Rorogirl96_

_--_

**Talking always helps. I think the best idea is to tell your parents the problem. They need to know that they are hurting you and your friend by doing this. Hopefully, this will make them want to make up, since you are their daughters. **

**--**

_Dear Al,_

First of all, you are the epitome of amazing. Sorry if I sounded fangirl-ish there.

I could really use some advice on getting along with my older brother (though he ACTS like the younger one.) We're about a year apart and we have some... issues, to put it nicely. He has a few anger problems and his outbursts are really scaring me. I have to hide when he gets mad 'cause I'm a little over-emotional. Anyway, I shouldin't be bothering you with this. I'm really sorry. Just forget I said anything, please! (You can keep the whole "epitome of amazing" in there, though.

Gomen nasai!  
Linda Green

**--**

**Thanks! ^w^ **

**Anyway, I don't mind helping at all! That's why I posted this column! Maybe it would be best to be gentle and calm around him, so he has less outbursts. Hopefully it's just a phase and he'll grow out of it, but if it continues you may want to confront him. It'll be hard, but worth it in the end.**

**--**

_AL! SQUE! I STOLE MY FRIENDS ACCOUNT FOR THIS!! She is so mean at times. All I ask is one letter or review and what does she do?!! SHE REVIEWS YOUR STUPID BROTHERS E-MAIL THINGY!! ARE YOU OUT OF THE ARMOR YET!!? IF SO I WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME! IF NOT THEN STILL GO OUT WIT ME!! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS STUFF BUT IT'S BEEN GOING ON YOUR BROTHERS SITE! MY FRIEND IS SO MEAN!! I personally come down for a good time and she tries to kick me out. HOW RUDE!! OK!! I'LL TREY A MAIL BACK WHEN I COME BACK DOWN! BYE!_

Hannah

**--**

**I don't think brother's email thing is stupid..he answers important questions sometimes. (Although…he can be rude sometimes. ) Um…Owo I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship yet…but I'll think about your offer. **

**--**

_Hey Alphonse...Um ^_^...im Kinda from a different anime from you, but Er, if your good with advice I would enjoy it if you could help  
Well you see, I like this one guy(his name is neji) and well I not sure if I shoulf tell him or not For one thing Im scared on how he'll react to it. We're in the smae squad so that only makes it worse if he dosn't like me so what should I do also er...even if I don't know you Hi and try makjing your own Letter writing Thing on here I did... –Weapon-Master_

**--**

**I'm not exactly a relationships-expert, but I'll help the best I can! **

**If you really like him that much, I say go for it! It might turn out that he likes you too, you never know. And if he doesn't, its his loss. I think you're a great person. ^w^**

**That's all the ones I can reply to for now…brother wants to get one to reply to his. I promise to get to the others later! Bye! And Happy Valentine's Day! **

**-Alphonse Elric**


End file.
